Arranged Marriage
by LilMoonGoddess
Summary: Serena and Darien both work for each of their fathers' companies...what is this? They must marry each other to inheirit the companies? What will they do?!?! Please R&R!!!


Hey there!!! I'm out with a new story!!! I hope you guys like this one. I'm still going   
  
to keep up with my other ones though. I'll kind of alternate. Well, here's the story!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailormoon sadly.  
  
Oh yeah! This story is kind of like Raq-Umali's Rivals in their owning businesses   
  
and stuff. I based it on that story because it's one of my all time favorites and I   
  
hope she gets more chapters out soon!  
  
  
Arranged Marriage  
  
Chapter 1  
  
By LilMoonGoddess  
  
  
"Serena Harrington here." said a beautiful blond behind an enormous   
  
mahogany desk with a black leather captain's chair.   
  
"Hello Serena, I would like for you to come to California right now if you   
  
don't mind. I have some news to tell you." replied a man's voice.  
  
"Well, I think you can tell me right here and now Uncle Leo." said Serena.  
  
"No, I think it will be better if I could see the expression on your face when I   
  
tell you the big news." said Uncle Leo.  
  
"Well, ok. I guess I'll go home right now and pack some clothes. How long   
  
should I be staying?" asked Serena.  
  
"Oh I suppose a week or two, then we'll decide what to do with you."   
  
"What is that supposed to mean? Well, I guess I'll just have to wait right? I'll   
  
take the jet over there after I pack. You don't mind calling them and finding a pilot   
  
for me right?" asked Serena in a sweet, innocent voice.  
  
"Ugh! You are so difficult Serena! Just get your butt over here!" yelled her   
  
  
uncle. "And I will take care of all of your stuff. So you don't have to worry. I   
  
should be able to get a pilot in say an hour and a half? Is that good enough for   
  
you? I'll call you when I find one."  
  
"Thanks!" exclaimed Serena, and with that she hung up the phone before   
  
her uncle could say anything else. She packed up all the papers that still needed   
  
to be reviewed by her. Serena was a beautiful woman standing at 5'7 with long   
  
blonde hair with natural silver streaks running through it. Her hair came a few   
  
inches below her butt. She had a figure any woman would want and the kind that   
  
lustful men went after. Her eyes were a crystal blue with silver specks in it giving   
  
her a mysterious and happy aura around her which caused everyone to love her   
  
for who she was.  
  
"Mary, I'm taking the rest of the day off as well 2 weeks, Uncle Leo called   
  
and I'm needed in California for some strange reason. Tell Sean to take care of   
  
everything while I'm gone ok?"  
  
"Sure thing Serena. I'll tell him as soon as I can. Have a good time in   
  
California!" said Mary her secretary.  
  
"Hm..I don't really know whether it's for a good thing or a bad, but Uncle   
  
Leo wouldn't even give me a clue as to what it is! Well, I'm off to pack now!" said   
  
Serena.  
  
She drove home in her expensive lexus and walked through the door of her   
  
lavish home with the colors of cream and white with a few splashes of color here   
  
and there. She quickly walked into her room and started to pack clothes that she   
  
would need for 2 weeks while in California. She already had clothes at her   
  
parents' house, but just to be sure. As soon as she had finished putting the last   
  
outfit in her suitcase and zipping it up, her phone rang. She picked it up knowing   
  
that it was her uncle.  
  
"Hello?" greeted Serena.  
  
"Hi, well, the plane is ready to go whenever you are. I'll see you when you   
  
get there which should be about 5 pacific time."  
  
"Ok. I'm about ready to leave. Just a few more things to pack before I   
  
leave." said Serena.  
  
"Ok, bye." said her uncle  
  
"Bye and thanks!" said Serena before hanging up the phone.  
  
She walked into her bathroom to grab a few things as well as some items   
  
off her vanity and put them all into a separate bag and took a look around her   
  
apartment just to make sure everything was off and fine before she left. She   
  
walked out the complex and took a cab to the airport. She boarded the jet and it   
  
took off as soon as she was comfortable.  
  
Her last thought before drifting off into sleep was, 'What could Uncle Leo   
  
and Dad think so important that they wouldn't want to tell me over the phone and   
  
Dad to not even talk to me about it?'  
  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
  
It's not much right now, but a plot is developing in my head!!! I'll try to get   
  
out the next chapter as soon as I can. Bubai n C-U LATA!!! Don't forget to R&R!!!  
  
  
  
HUGGIES & KISSIES  
  
  
~*LILMOONGODDESS*~ 


End file.
